Tšukiakari no shita de naku
by Azuryu Kuro'ai
Summary: Dia lelah menghitung berapa lama dia hidup, dan berapa kali dia mati. Jiwanya abadi, namun tubuhnya tidak. Reinkarnasi, itulah yang terjadi. Jika tubuhnya mati maka Jiwa abadinya akan mencari inang baru dan akan dilahirkan sebagai anak mereka. Mungkin itulah efek dari memanipulasi system root yang dulu dilakukannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah tugasnya untuk menyelamatkan dunia.


_The Lying Against Honesty:_

 _'Tsukiakari no shita de naku'_

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi_

 _Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, & Fantasy_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pair: [Naruto X Ophis]_

 _Summary: Dia lelah menghitung berapa lama dia hidup, dan berapa kali dia mati. Jiwanya abadi, namun tubuhnya tidak. Reinkarnasi, itulah yang terjadi. Jika tubuhnya mati maka Jiwa abadinya akan mencari inang baru dan akan dilahirkan sebagai anak mereka. Mungkin itulah efek dari memanipulasi system root yang dulu dilakukannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah tugasnya. Menyelamatkan dunia. Menjaga perdamaian. Dan sedikit bersenang-senang?_

* * *

 ** _Prolog_ _penuh_ _kekacauan_**

* * *

Di abad ke dua puluh,

Sihir ataupun mahluk mitos adalah hal yang wajar, perkembangan manusia dalam satu mileniumlah yang melogiskan kegilaan itu.

Kemajuan teknologi, itulah jawabannya. Berkat talenta dan keingintahuan manusia yang tak terbataslah semua itu terwujud.

Satu milenium tahun yang lalu, banyak hal terjadi.

 _The Great War Of Three Factions Bible,_

 _Titanomakhia Olympus,_

 _Ragnarok Nordik,_

 _Ancient War Of Nine Gods Yokai_ ,

 _Million's War Dragon Cry_ ,

Dan peristiwa terpenting bagi umat manusia, _The Light_.

Peristiwa bangunnya ekstensi paling di takuti sejagat, salah satu mahluk yang selamat dari dunia lama.

 _ **The First Infinite Dragon God, Lamniscate.**_

Terbangunnya ketidak batasan pertama memberi berkah tersendiri bagi semua mahluk hidup, terlebih untuk manusia. Selain menghentikan perang-perang yang terjadi saat itu, _energi_ yang terlepas pada saat ke bangkitannyalah yang membangkitkan _sirkuit mana_ yang ada pada manusia. Entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi, tapi satu hal yang pasti.

Manusia dan keingintahuan mereka adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Singkatnya, setelah beberapa percobaan yang berujung kegagalan , manusia mulai mengerti bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan yang mereka dapat.

Berkembang, berkembang, dan terus seperti itu.

Sampai dimana mereka menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa manusia bukan satu-satunya mahluk yang ada dialam semesta.

 _Monster, Mahluk mitos, Iblis, Malaikat, Dewa Dewi,_ dan sebagainya tenyata ada.

Mengawasi dari balik layar.

Bersembunyi, untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mahluk supranatural mulai menampakkan diri mereka di hadapan manusia.

Bercampur baur dengan manusia yang telah mengetahui ekstensi mereka,

Tanpa perlu lagi menyembunyikan jati diri,

Sekarang dan selamanya.

Dan mereka tidak akan melupakan sosok yang membuat semua itu terjadi.

Lamniscate. Dewa naga tanpa batas yang melambangkan potensi, pengetahuan, pengakuan, kegunaan, dan harapan di tengah keputusasaan.

Yang eksistensinya kembali menghilang.

Yang dikabarkan mati akibat menghentikan semua perang yang terjadi saat itu.

Yang menyisakan Õuroboros, _The Second Infinite Dragon Gods._ Sebagai warisan tunggal dirinya.

Dia, sang dewa naga tanpa batas pertama. Datang saat semuanya dalam keputusasaan, namun dia mengakhiri segalanya dengan penuh harapan. Satu-satunya ekstensi yang menginginkan segalanya berakhir baik. Pencegahan akhir, pengawal kisah.

Mahluk legendaris yang namanya ditulis dengan tinta emas dalam segala sejarah.

Lamniscate, pembawa perdamaian pencegah kehancuran yang namanya diingat semua orang.

※※※

"Ophis?"

Naruto menegur gadis di sebelahnya, gadis mungil yang terlihat melamun sejak mereka berdua mulai duduk. Ophis, gadis loli berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju _gothic_ yang banyak memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Mata hitamnya memandang lurus kedepan, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong.

"Kau melamun?" Pemuda itu memandang tertarik tingkah sang gadis. Ophis menggeleng, menyangkal ucapan Naruto.

"..Kau tak bisa membohongi ku. Coba katakan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto menopang dagunya, menampilkan senyumnya yang hangat. Ophis ayunkan kakinya berlawanan arah, dia diam tak menjawab.

Pemuda pirang itu tetap tersenyum, menunggu dengan sabar hingga gadis loli itu buka suara.

"Naru.." Ophis tidak mengubah posisi matanya sama sekali, ia tetap memandang lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa.

"..Aku memikirkan mu." Senyum makin merekah di wajah Naruto, mendengar Ophis mengatakan kata semanis itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Naru, wajah mu aneh lagi."

"Eh?" Ucapan Ophis menyadarkan Naruto dari _fantasi_ liarnya. Melirik gadis itu, Naruto melihat Ophis menatap dirinya dengan wajah lugu yang imut.

Menepuk kepalanya ringan, Ophis memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut itu.

"..Aku hanya senang. Itu saja." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar.

Helaian daun merah muda yang berguguran nampak memenuhi segala penjuru tempat.

Burung-burung berkicau merdu di ranting pohon sakura yang mekar.

Duduk berdua di sebuah bangku panjang di area kuil yang ada di Kyoto.

Naruto dan Ophis sedang menikmati waktu berdua mereka, bersantai dari tanggung jawab yang memusingkan kepala si pirang.

Puas dengan apa yang dia lihat, Naruto berdiri membersihkan _yukatanya_ dari bunga sakura yang menempel.

"..Sudah waktunya," Naruto mendongak, menatap langit biru yang secerah matanya.

"Kita pergi.." Menggenggam tangan mungil Ophis, mereka berjalan beriringan menjauhi area kuil yang mulai ramai didatangi oleh para wisatawan.

"..Tujuan selanjutnya, Koah Academy."

※※※

Azazel di tempat duduknya merasa gugup. Mata sang gubernur Da-tansai tak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana kemari, meminta bantuan pada rekan seperjuangannya yang menatap dirinya kasian.

Di depan Azazel duduk sesosok pemuda pirang dengan di pangkuannya seorang gadis loli yang menatap dirinya datar,

dipisahkan meja panjang dengan tumpukan kertas di atasnya, Azazel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menahan perasaan melilit yang ada di perutnya.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka diam seperti ini. Naruto yang diam dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat menakutkan, Azazel yang tengah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan, serta kolega-koleganya yang siap melarikan diri jika terjadi sesuatu yang membuat nyawa mereka melayang.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, Pria eksentrik yang memiliki poni pirang itu menyiapkan dirinya_terutama mentalnya_untuk memulai percakapan.

"Err, _O-ohayou?" Shemhazai, Baraqiel, bahkan Kokabiel_ mundur menjauh, siap melarikan diri. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Azazel memutar kepalanya, menatap jam besar di pojok ruangan yang menunju angka 10.23

"..Ini sudah siang Azazel." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum geli,

"Ah, b-benar." Azazel bisa merasakannya, tangan tengkorak milik dewa Hades memegang erat pundak kirinya sambil berbisik. _You are dead, Man._

"..Kau gugup?" Cukup dengan mendengar suara gagapnya saja orang butapun tahu jika Azazel sedang gugup.

Mendapati suaranya tercekal di tenggorokan, Azazel hanya bisa mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa?" _Itu semua karna kau bodoh._ AzazelIngin sekali mengumpat saat ini, sebelum kembali menyadari akan sesuatu.

"..Oh, begitukah? Aku senang kau berkata jujur." Dia bisa melihat senyum Naruto yang membelah pipinya sendiri, secara harfiah. Sedang ketiga sobatnya semakin merapat kedinding, siap melompat melewati jendela jika keadaan tambah memburuk.

Azazel melupakannya,

 _ **Ruler: Lying Honesty**_.

 _Kemampuan untuk membuat seseorang mengatakan isi hatinya._

Dan yah, Azazel baru saja mengumpat eksistensi terkuat dengan sebutan bodoh.

Azazel bisa merasakan satu lagi sosok yang memegang pundaknya, tangan zombie milik Shinigami memengang erat pundak kanannya. Dewa kematian _Shinto_ itu berbisik. _Welcome to hell, bro._

 _'Apa salahku ayah?'_ Azazel meratapi nasib sial yang menimpanya, yang juga secara tak sadar terucap diluar pikirannya.

"..Azazel, keberadaan mu saja sudah salah. Apalagi di tambah perbuatan mu selama ini." Naruto dengan cepat menyahut, memberi serangan telak pada hati kecil Azazel.

"Ugh.."

"..Oh iya, tentang perbuatanmu. Apa yang kau perbuat baru-baru ini?" Naruto cukup penasaran tentang hal yang dilakukan Azazel dengan sekolah ini, mata-matanya hanya bilang sesuatu tentang _Class, Poin, dan Battle._ Sedangkansisanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

 _"_ Umm.. sesuatu? Baru-baru ini? Ah, tadi pagi?" Azazel bergumam bingung untuk beberapa saat, nampak terlihat lingkaran suci diatas kepalanya kembali muncul, berkedip-kedip mirip bola lampu pijar yang akan padam.

Naruto melihat hal itu takjub, lingkaran yang harusnya hilang saat seorang malaikat menjadi jatuh, muncul di atas kepala seorang Azazel.

Cuma sebentar, lingkaran itu hancur seketika Azazel buka suara. Menyisahkan desahan kecewa dari Naruto.

"Ahahaha, O***i, o***i, o***i. Muahahaha." Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto mulai menganggap Azazel mulai tidak waras.

Garis wajah Naruto yang biasanya melengkung dalam sekejam menjadi datar, lingkaran sihir berlambang angka delapan yang tumpang tindih secara menyilang telah siap di tangan kanannya. Azazel tidak menyadari hal itu, dia telah larut dalam fantasi terliar yang dimilikinya.

 _Ruler: Lying Honesty_ yangtetap aktif sejak awal membuat pikiran kotor milik Azazel berterbangan di udara.

Selagi Naruto sibuk memblok serangan fantasi milik Azazel agar tidak mencemari pikiran loli manisnya,

Shemhazai, Baraqiel, dan Kokabiel dengan tergesa-gesa melompat kejendela yang telah terbuka, merentangkan sayap mereka dan terbang menjauh dari kehancuran yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi di ruang kerja Azazel sebagai kepala sekolah.

 _ **Duaaar~**_

Dan benar saja, bangunan puncak dari menara tertinggi Koah Academy meledak. Puing puing bangunan menara itu jatuh ke bawah, bersama tubuh pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang telah kehilangan rona kehidupannya.

※※※

".. Sedang kelas yang kalah akan kehilangan _poin_ serta pengurangan fasilitas dari sekolah.." Michael diam sejenak, menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. _Archangel_ tangan kanan _God of Bible_ itu hanya bisa memanjatkan doa dalam hati untuk keselamatan mereka semua.

Michael tidak ingin ada insiden ledakan untuk yang kedua kalinya, yang mungkin akan melenyapkan Academy beserta isi-isinya jika ia salah berucap. Untuk keamanan, para murid telah mereka pulangkan dan juga mengaktifkan _kekai_ pelindung tiga lapis untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ataupun keluar. Begitulah, mereka terkurung di sini, di Koah Academy bersama ekstensi yang melegenda, yang tak segan-segan menembakkan sihir penghancur pada siapapun.

"..Apa ada yang tidak anda mengerti, Naruto-sama?" Iris biru pemuda pirang itu menatap serius Michael yang berseberangan dengannya. Disebelahnya, Ophis dengan mata setengah tertutup hampir tertidur, terlihat nyaman menyandar pada Naruto yang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"..Beberapa, tapi intinya semua itu dilakukan dengan taruhan yang seimbangkan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Menjawab ragu, Michael yang seorang malaikat dituntut untuk bicara jujur, apapun itu.

Naruto sangat mengerti seperti apa _system_ yang diciptakan _God of Bible_ untuk mengikat para malaikat, peraturan ketat untuk menjaga _kesucian_ mereka dari _dosa_ yang akan menyebkan kejatuhan. Berbohong adalah sebuah dosa, terlepas dari sebabnya, _bohong_ tetap saja _bohong_.

Taruhan seimbang_yang dirasa adil. Harta untuk harta, kekuasaan untuk kekuasaan, dan kehidupan setara dengan kematian.

"..Untuk perorangan, seperti apa itu?"

"Umm.. Mirip dengan _'pertaruhan antar kelas'_ , _'pertaruhan perorangan'_ bisa dilakukan jika di setujui oleh dua orang guru dengan alat taruhan poin pribadi masing-masing. Jenis duel ditentukan oleh pihak yang _ditantang_ , peraturan di usulkan oleh kedua belah pihak secara bergilir dimulai dari pihak _penantang_ dan di persetujui oleh kedua guru pengawas. Melanggar peraturan berarti dan waktu ditentukan oleh pihak penantang, kekalahan tercapai jika melewati batas waktu lima menit dari yang ditetapkan. Selanjutnya terserah para pemainnya." Selesai menjelaskan, Michael nampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya_Efek dari hilangnya wajah serius Naruto yang sekarang kembali menjadi santai.

Michael berpaling pada Gabriel di belakangnya, berbisik pelan tentang sesuatu, sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Kokabiel sambil mengisyaratkan hal yang penting dengan garak bibir. Kokabiel mengangguk, dia dan Gabriel saling pandang sejenak. Lalu bersama-sama hilang di telan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia lebih fokus pada Ophis yang tertidur di sebelahnya, yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan untuk bersandar. Naruto tersenyum untuk itu, melihat wajah cantik nan polos Ophis yang tertidur benar-benar membuat semua bebannya melayang pergi.

"Oh, ya. Satulagi..." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari lingkaran sihirnya dan melemparkannya ke meja. _Sebuah kartu dan bidak catur._

"..Bisa jelaskan _apa itu?_ Michael, Ajuka?"

Dua orang yang namanya dipanggil secara mendadak panik, memandang dua benda yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ajuka bahkan sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya di samping Sirzech saking terkejutnya,

" _ **Evil Pieces**_.."

" _ **Angel Card**_.."

Dua buah Project rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh empat orang petinggi, dua diantaranya adalah Michael dan Ajuka, sekarang terbongkar di hadapan mereka semua.

Baraqiel ataupun Sirzech yang duduk berhadapan sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan, sedangkan Azazel yang ada di samping Baraqiel terlihat menyeringai.

"Ajuka, sebenarnya.. apa ini?" Sirzech menggoyang-goyangkan _bidak raja_ itu di depan wajah Ajuka, kaca mata yang dikenakan pria berambut hijau itu namapak berkilau saat dia membenarkan posisinya. Sedangkan Baraqiel, dia diam sambil terus memperhatikan kartu berlambang sayap malaikat yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

" _ **Angel Card,**_ apa ini sama persis dengan apa yang ada di pikiran ku. Nee, Michael?" Dengan tatapan menyelidik juga menuntut, Baraqiel bertanya pada Michael yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan..."

※※※

 _'Sruuuup..'_ Menyeruput teh yang di suguhkan didepannya, bunyi _'klak'_ nyaring terdengar saat Naruto menggigit kue kering dengan satu gigitan besar. Selain Ophis, favoritnya. Kesukaannya yang lain terletak di bidang kuliner, pada jenis-jenis Cookies Chocolate seperti_Macaroons Haute_yang saat ini dia makan.

"..Jangan kira ini akan mengurangi hukuman kalian berdua, aku tidak akan terkecoh hanya karena sebungkus kue yang dibeli Gabriel dipojok jalan sana."

Meskipun daya pikat barang yang di bawa adiknya kurang mujarab untuk keselamatannya, namun itu lebih dari mampu mengembalikan _Mood_ paman kuningnya ini menjadi berwarna . Selain itu Michael_yang melakukan Seiza bersama Ajuka_sudah menyiapkan sogokan ke- _dua_ untuk menghindarkan bokongnya dari serempetan proyektil atom, yang akan ditembakan si kuning menggunakan lubang hidungnya.

"Ramen?"

"..Ra-ra-ramen!?"

Tepat setelah kedatangan Kokabiel yang membawa semangkuk ramen, tepat setelah itu juga Naruto melupakan siksaan sadis yang dia pikirkan dengan susah payah.

※※※

"Coba ulangi lagi?"

"..Aku ingin jadi guru." Itu bukan permohonan, melainkan perintah. Dan dia benci itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya telingaku sedang ada masalah. Jadi, bisakah paman pergi dan jangan kembali lagi?"

"..Menyebalkan seperti biasa. Nee, Aurora-chan?"

"Begitu? Kurasa tidak."

Satu-satunya yang berani menyahut_Aurora atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Uriel_malaikat perempuan berambut pirang dengan wajah menawan, yang sekilas terlihat seperti _copy_ 'annya Michael.

"..Aku tahu kau menentang hal ini, tapi ini bukan cuma masalah sepele seperti yang ada di pikiranmu.." Mata Naruto menajam, kilat keseriusan terpancar jelas disana. Kalimat berikutnya, membuat mereka lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"..Ini tentang _Mistyc World.._ "

※※※

Dari balik pintu geser yang terbuka_Naruto&Ophis_memperhatikan ruang kelas yang nanti akan mereka tempati dengan penuh keraguan.

"..Serius?"

"Tidak salah lagi."

Iris birunya dengan teliti menelusuri ruang kelas 2-F yang nampak tak layak huni itu. Dengan lantai penuh debu, jaring laba-laba yang memenuhi atap, dan dinding ruangan yang menghembuskan udara dingin, tempat ini lebih layak di sebut gudang daripada ruang kelas.

"..Jadi, ini yang di maksud 'pengurangan fasilitas dari sekolah' ya? Tidak ku sangka sampai separah ini."

Kembali memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan, selain kursi dan meja guru, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benda yang serupa di tempat itu. Benda yang harusnya mendominasi sebuah ruang kelas secara ajaib hilang, menyisakan ruang kosong yang tidak terisi apapun. Nyatanya, itu seperti tanah lapang yang cocok digunakan untuk bermain _football_.

"Kekalahan saat semester baru merengut segalanya," ucap Ophis menambahkan.

Berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana, Naruto duduk sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela berdebu yang ada sampingnya.

"..Kau salah Ophis, mereka tidak mungkin kehilangan segalanya hanya dalam waktu seminggu setelah semester baru.." Secara dramatis Naruto memutar kursinya menghadap Ophis. Kemudian melanjutkan,

"..Mereka mungkin mempertaruhkan segalanya sebelum pergantian semester."

Ophis memiringkan kepalanya heran, dia makin terlihat _Kawai_ saat bertanya dengan nada datar yang kosong.

"Mereka melakukan itu? Kenapa?"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Ophis. Kemudian mengusap lembut surai hitam gadis itu.

"..Itulah yang ingin ku cari tahu," Ophis mendongak untuk mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"..Tapi, lebih daripada itu, ayo jalan-jalan~." Itu ajakan yang tidak bisa dia tolak.

"Kemana?"

"..Kemanapun." Jawaban asal Naruto membuat Ophis tersenyum, satu-satunya senyum untuk satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai.

"Kemanapun Naru inginkan."

"..Yah, tentu saja. Kemanapun ku inginkan."


End file.
